Filgaia Sample
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: [WA3] Jet's not sure who he is. He's Jet Enduro, but not Jet Enduro. He's Adam Kadom, but not Adam Kadom. And then, a man named Clyde Enduro appears.
1. Default Chapter

He woke up early today. No, he had intended to wake up early to begin with. For the longest time he has been with these people, and, he does not know why anymore. He was there for money, to begin with. They promised him that they would find his memories. They never did. Maybe, he wanted to find those absurd memories with them as much as he hated them. Memory was a word that was taboo to him. Whenever someone spoke it he suddenly was lost in some communication error.

He was not Jet Enduro. That young man he was not. That young man died so long ago. No, he was just a guy who had that kid's body laid over his design. What was he really? What did he really look like? He would never know thanks to Jet Enduro. He was not Jet Enduro. He has just used that name forever and as long as he can remember. Remember. How he hated that. All his memories were of a Filgaia he had never seen. Memories of a green Filgaia, and worse off, he can never remember those memories. He just knows he can remember such a place.

It was all Elliot's fault! Elliot Enduro. His desire to have his son back made Adam Kadom into Jet Enduro.

He was alone. He was made to be alone he thought. And, nothing that hit him ever caused him to suffer. He could survive nearly anywhere really. He could last in this desert wasteland.

His name was not Jet Enduro. It was not Adam Kadom. Whatever his name was, he did not know. He, never knew who he was, because of what he was made out to be. When most people were born they were blank, he was not. He was both Adam Kadom and Jet Enduro from the start, and yet, neither of the two.

The sun crept in through the window, and all he could do was stare at the people who led him to this point. He could not stay with them. He never wanted to be with them. He stayed with them, for reasons unclear to him now. He does not remember what he said. Remember. Again, he hated that. He, was going to head forward. He fought to keep going forward. He wanted to live? Was that the reason?

He used to just want to be alone. Run from memories, and everything. Just be alone and try to find something meaningful. He wound up with these people, the Maxwell Gang. And, he did not want to be alone now for the same reason. More and more he has been thinking about outcomes. People, like Virginia. He could tell what made her what she is. He saw that she had many possibilities in front of her. And, she got here. She knows who she is enough.

He wanted to be alone, just so he could find who he was. To restart again as no one and see what happened. He could end up in the same position, but for once, he did not see that a waste of time no matter how long it took him. He needed to know who he was.

There was Gallows. The damn Baskar was drooling in his sleep and, possibly hung-over from an extravaganza last night. The anniversary of the ill-fated day he met on the train with the Ark Scepter those three other people.

Clive was quietly seated aside. He looks like he's vigilant, but, no, he was passed out in a sitting position with his ARM at the ready. Hopefully he does not fire it drunk.

And, there was Virginia who had not more than one drink. She had her fun, and in need of rest went to bed.

He had drinks. Many. But, he wasn't a drunkard. He was also a lonely drunk, so he drank off to the side from all the rest—even though it was really a group celebration. Those other guys understood that he liked to be alone at times, and kept their distance.

Some know better than that, because Jet was rather talkative until a few days ago when they came across a dead man in the wasteland. Gallows asked, 'Wonder who he is?'. After that, Jet was quiet, and even more to himself than ever. When you say talkative of Jet, that means he'll talk back to you, but not to you unless he needed to. So, when he did not even know life went on around him that was the point that one person noticed it.

"What are you doing?"

Jet looked around the room with tense muscles. Who had said that? His comrades all looked asleep. "V-Virginia?"

"Yeah," She opened her eyes and looked in his direction never sitting up or moving otherwise. "So, what are you doing?"

"I, what does it matter when I wake early? I'm just not tired." He defended himself.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. He nearly let out an audible breath of relief. "But," He tensed up again. "Something's been bothering you. What was it?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing of any concern. I," He scanned all of his head for an idea and excuse. "I've just been trying to figure out the exact lines to a song."

"You were?" She looks at him quizzically.

"Well, I, just got it stuck up there, and, well, I need to know all the words by heart if I'm gonna get it unstuck."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that." She returned to rest. He moved a foot. "Darned if you know it!" She silently cursed. He tensed up again. "Can't get to sleep." She sits up.

"Uh, well, you haven't even tried." He states. It had only been less than a minutes he would think.

"Well, I can just tell, really. So, let's go downstairs and see if we can get something to eat." She walked over silently. Without her boots she made hardly a noise.

"I, wasn't that hungry."

"Nonsense. You are, trust me." She takes his hand softly. Warm to the touch. "C'mon."

He relented. "Whatever."

Leaving the room the two made it to the stair when she stopped him. "Do you want to be alone again? I mean, really 'alone' alone?"

"What?"

"I didn't want them hearing us." She commented. "You, can tell me. I'll defend you after you leave, but if you leave, you're going to have to leave now." She sadly noted.

"I, it was selfish of me."

"Did we annoy you? To want to go? Or, maybe something else."

"It, wasn't because I hate you guys. Because, I do, but for my own greedy reasons."

"What did you want to find, by leaving us?"

"Myself."

"So, a spiritual trip?"

"I, guess."

"Do, you really have to do it though? I mean, we may never meet again in many years if, ever, if you go."

"Well, you wouldn't miss me much."

"I, would. We, have been together for a long time now Jet."

"Don't say Jet."

"What do I call you then?"

"I'm sorry, just, call me Jet then."

"I will miss you. So will the others. Gallows will probably say, 'Good riddance' and won't mean it. Clive, I'm not sure what he'll say, he can be unpredictable at times."

"I'm not going."

"Why? Just because I know now, so you'll schedule it another time?" She harshly ridiculed.

"No, I, don't want to go."

"Well, then, how will you get over your, problem?"

"I'll, just deal with it. Don't worry. Going like that will just be, too complicated now."

"So, you're waiting until the end of our team?"

"Maybe."

"I wish, I had the answer for you Jet."

"The question."

"Huh?"

"You don't know it. The question."

"Well, what is it?"

He looks away. Judging what to say. "Who am I?"

"You're Jet."

"No, I'm not. Jet was Jet. I'm not Jet."

"Well, there was another Virginia before me probably, and they weren't me, but, they shared the same name."

"What?" His words trembled.

"You may have the same name, but, you aren't the same Jet. You're known to all by Jet. You can't change your name now."

"I, never thought, that I could be, Jet Enduro, and not be the, other one." His foot neared the edge of the top stair.

"So, are you Jet?" She wondered with a smile. Toying with his gray hair a bit what with it's current state of 'bed-head'.

"It would, seem-" Then he fell down the stair. He was trying to get away from her when she got closer, and so, he went off-balance in weight and now, he was on the wood floor on the first floor.

"You okay?" She came running to his side.

"I've, seen worse, right?" He joked as he sat up. It was best not to worry her now. He had picked up on that over time. Whenever one of them got hurt, she would be concerned over them. So, it was best to tell her right away now.

"Jet?"

Jet looked to the tall statesman-like man before him. The suit, clean and prime. His hair slick. Gray, but the man was young. Older than he, but not by much. His lapel was a berry. "Huh?" Jet was taken by a painful headache. Something like he had way back when he was in places like Yggdrasil.

"You're, Jet…Enduro." The man bent at the knee. After a brief moment he took Jet in a tight hug that almost caused bulging eyes.

Virginia watched in caution. "Uhm, just, who are you?"

"Huh?" The man looked to the woman. "I am Dr. Enduro. Clyde Enduro. Anthropologist." Jet suddenly felt so far away. He should not feel that way. This man was nobody to him. And yet, he was everything to Clyde it seemed. Virginia was with mouth agape. She had no idea what to say. She, just remained at Jet's side as the man helped Jet up, and offered a hand to her which she took. In silence they moved to a table. Jet said nothing. Virginia was not sure she should or could say anything. It was not here moment. "I, thought you died, so long ago. In, some vague memory of mine."

"Are you really, related to Jet?" Virginia wondered.

"I'm, his older brother."

Jet remained quiet. "Isn't that, just wonderful Jet?" He remained quiet. Her smile fell a bit. She was thinking he'd be happy.

"Uh, is he mute, or deaf?" Clyde wondered.

"N-no, he wasn't last thing I knew." Virginia replied as Jet seemed to be getting farther from the table.

"Hmm, well, if he finds his tongue, I would love for him to come by the homestead and see his sister-in-law and nephews."

"H-He will be glad to come by later. Where is the house?" Virginia answered.

"Just, outside town here."

"Right…the…mansion." Virginia gulped. Just what was Jet missing out on? He was looking for a fortune when he could very well have one for all she knew.

With a quick farewell Clyde left the two. She stared at Jet. Placing her hand on his arm and gingerly moving her hand on it for comfort. "My brother? No, he's not my brother! He's Jet's brother!"

"Will you, take this away from Jet's brother though?"

Jet remained quiet. "I-I should go there. Just, once. Tell him, that I'm not the brother he had. Tell him that Jet really is dead."

"If, you feel you should. I, suppose he deserves such."

"Uh, you wanna come?" He wondered. If he was truly going to be in this team he better always have backup.

"If you want. I bet Clive would like to come too, seeing that your brother is a anthropologist. They'll talk up a storm. And, Gallows likes big things like this."

"Whatever."

"It'll be fun and just fine." She comforted.

"Whatever."

"You are, still conscious right?"

"Whatever."

"My blouse doesn't support my breasts anymore. What do you think? Time for a new one?" She pulled at the blouse.

"Wh-Whatever." He said with a blush trying not to look now.


	2. Meeting the Family Or Gallows Gets Lost ...

The four of them stood outside the spacious mansion home of one, Dr. Clyde Enduro. Son of Elliot Enduro. An esteemed anthropologist who mainly studies society of past Filgaia, but it is not the only area he dabbles in. His younger brother is Jet Enduro. A boy who never was allowed to grow to be an adult and died as a teen. His body laid over the Filgaia Sample by Elliot Enduro and thus, the Filgaia Sample became Jet Enduro. In body. In spirit and mind he was not Jet Enduro.

"Who woulda' thunk that you gotta famous brother!" Gallows chuckled.

Clive fixed his glasses. "Yes, it is indeed interesting. Though, I doubt there is blood relation now. Just in, a more familial bond I suppose by name and the like."

"Aren't you excited Jet?" Virginia wondered.

"Whatever." Jet took a strong step to the front porch. Yes, he looked like it was nothing. That going to meet his brother and family was nothing. It was everything and beyond. He just did not want to show it on his face. He did not even want to talk. So far he's said only very few words. Even Virginia had to explain everything for him to the two others. He just said about, three words. If you never met him, you'd think he'd only have three phrases: 'Whatever', 'Who cares?', and 'Stop eating my breakfast Gallows and git your own!'. The latter phrase having no true relevance to the situation, but he said it. He even said 'git' instead of 'get', which was unlike him.

The four stood there without moving. "Well, aren't you going to knock?" Gallows wondered.

"Yes, I would like to get inside." Clive added.

"Guys, this is a big deal. We have to give him time." Virginia berated.

Jet was ready to tell her not to talk for him. It was too late now, and it would be pointless to fight her on this. He took an unsteady breath and raised his hand. Forming a fist. He never knocked.

"Welcome." The door opened and a young woman answered it. "Clyde has been expecting you. I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Faluna Enduro. I guess that makes me your sister-in-law." The young blonde with the porcelain skin gave a warm smile to the group.

Jet was a bit weirded out by not only her sudden appearance at the door, but just her entire personality. She just seemed overly happy. Sort of familiar at times to him. Hint, hint, they're standing right near him. "Uh,"

"What Jet is trying to say is that he is glad to meet you. He is going to make a corny joke about being your brother-in-law, and then go on to introduce us. The bubbly brunette—moi—is Virginia. The obnoxious waste of life drunk, womanizer of a priest is Gallows."

"Hey!" Gallows interjected.

"And the guy with the glasses is Clive." Virginia finishes saying.

"I can see Jet suffers from the same speech impediment that gets to Clyde at times." Faluna joked and the two girls giggled. Jet looked away. Gallows turned to Clive.

"I'm not really all those things am I?" Gallows wondered.

"No, not all of them, and not all the time enough to warrant it as your permanent personality. Though, priest is what you are suppose to be, and you're not one of those really." Clive explained.

"I…think I lost you." Gallows admitted. "Since the only word of that I understood was 'no' I'm going to go with that."

Jet glanced back to Faluna and Virginia who had finished their chattering. "Okay, come in, come in." Faluna waved them inside as she walked in the large foyer to the home. Why, the ceiling itself must have been at least thirty feet above them. That's a large space and it was not filled at all. One bit. The only thing in that space between the ceiling and the floor was a chandelier. A chandelier that is a chandelier. There was no this sort or another it was a chandelier. In front of them and to the left was a staircase. It went up a bit, then to the right, and then back up. A sort of zig-zag to the top. Why not put in a curved staircase, or simply one that went right up and back? These people with their fancy homes all have to be complex about it. The truth is about the home that the people that live there did not even say a word about what they wanted and expected the workers to build it, and this is what it came out as. All throughout the home with the many windows above the front door the sun lit it well. The smell to the air was of a food item. It would seem that someone was cooking, and it smelt all too pleasant and good. "I should say that you would wish to see the children your brother has, and of course, myself as well. How could I forget that much?" Faluna laughed. "I simply must remember that I am involved in this all and it's not just Clyde I am introducing." She admitted. "Now, now, I must seem a nervous woman. All too, too shy I would say. Yes, too, too shy indeed. What would you think? Well, I can't handle the answer so maybe it's best you don't respond."

Jet just remained silent and blinked. She smiled at him. One of them could feel the invisible sweat drop a-coming. In fact, both had them hanging over their heads and he was just thinking it may be just him. The rest of the party was all in their own observations while Faluna was talking. Gallows eyes went to how extravagant the place is. Clive was trying to figure out what sort of wood they used for the home. Brick as well. And first thing, how can there be so much wood when there was not a tree around? Obviously the home was built before Yggdrasil and Beatrice, and what-have-you occurred. Virginia stared at the back of Jet's head and glanced at Faluna on an offbeat. Jet was still a silent guy, and if did not talk soon she was sure Faluna would think him deaf or mute along with other assorted disabilities the worst of which went into mental handicaps.

Virginia moved forward. She was Jet's silence interpreter. That and she was just a little curious bugger now was she not. "Oh, children? Two right? I would love to meet them and I'm sure Jet is excited too." He glances at her. It says, 'No, I'm not! What the Hell are you doing?', and Virginia translates it. "Yes, Jet is interested greatly in his nephews. Most of all."

"Yes, I can see that they would be." Faluna replied. "Come now, up the stairs then. But, your friends are welcomed to go onto the kitchen there ahead. It will be lunch soon and they can get their drinks and seats as we go along."

Jet eyed the others. "Right, that sounds good." Gallows states.

"Hmm, it does smell very good the aroma. We should definitely investigate it." Clive replies.

"I'm gonna see the kids, if you wouldn't mind. We are going to end up in the dining area regardless." Virginia interjects.

The two go off for the kitchen—hoping not to get lost. Which Gallows does the moment he sees a bathroom and steps in as Clive goes ahead. Gallows steps out in the future and winds up in the storage room on the side of the house, but since that happens later, it will holds no relevance to this moment.

Virginia and Jet follow Faluna in her flowing dress with the long skirt that touches the ground. The yellow color to it like a flower they had seen once. Possibly in the Secret Garden. Jet maybe possibly in a memory.

"Oh, boys!" Faluna gives a domesticated shout. "It's nearly time for your lunch, and also, we have a visitor today that is waiting to meet you." Jet scratches at the back of his head. He would not run, but he was not otherwise sure what to do.

As Virginia reached the final step she accidently stepped on Faluna's skirt ripping it. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention!" She creid in horror. "It's such a pretty dress too. I'm so sorry."

Faluna gives her a soft smile. "It is no big deal. I have three others of this dress. Come, I will need help getting out of this and into a new one."

"Right. I should help you out." Virginia eyed Jet. "Don't run away, and good luck." She gives him a confident smile, and he just blinks in a daze. The two women leave him for a far room to the side. The door closing sounds like that of a tomb door. This is how it feels to have a cave door be closed by a rock that was pushed in front?

Two sprites of boys came from another room. No, one was a sprite. The other an imp. Regardless it would look like a sort of trouble. Jet stared and blinked at them as they walked up. They walked up. Staring at his form, and blinked at him. One boy with blonde hair and freckles, and possibly the oldest in what looked like a sort of suit, for a young boy. Real classy. You could tell he did not like it. He must have been about ten he would think. The other boy with a sort of gray-blonde combination for a hair color. The boy wore similar clothing, but liked it, and looked like he wore it just to be like his older brother. Jet could only guess that the boy was around six or so.

For what seemed like an eternity to the three no one spoke. They nodded. They obviously must be family. After about--in actual time and not what they thought—a minute Jet raised his hand uncomfortably. "Uh, hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Uh, well," He scratched his head. "I, guess, I'm sort of your uncle."

"Then, I guess I'm sort of your nephew." The younger one just nodded.

"A wise guy, eh?" Jet questioned.

"Wiser than you."

Jet stepped forward. Gave a little smirk, and rubbed the boy's hair until it was a mess. "Uncle Jet." He said plainly.

"Nephew Elliot." The older boy said.

"Me! Me! I'm a Jet too! Jet!" The younger boy jumped to get attention. Jet relented and gave that boy the same to the hair.

"So…lunch?" Jet simply stated.

"Let's go." The older boy started for the stair and the younger grabbed Jet's hand to lead him. Before they started on down though the far doors opened and out stepped Faluna in a new yellow dress.

"I see you three have all met up then?"

"His name is like mine!" The younger said.

"Yes, I know. Maybe you two may have more in common. Maybe even, Uncle Jet, will play treasure hunter with you?"

Jet just stared and blinked. Gave a shrug. And the younger boy gaped. Then the second woman entered the room, and it was the other Jet's turn to gape. A blushing Virginia in a pastel blue version of the pastel yellow dress Faluna wore came into the room. Nearly giving a nervous fidget to in her arm. She felt embarrassed. He just stared. She just looked down. Then he was pulled on and he started down the stair. Still with the same expression.

"Now, what say we head down for lunch. Do be careful walking down. It is not easy to walk simply in this." Faluna said with a twirl. "That boy, Jet, he does talk now, doesn't he?"

"Uh, Y-yeah he does. He, just doesn't like to…sometimes." Virginia said jittery.

"Oh, that's rather well and good then. I was feeling like a huge idiot talking and just getting a stare from him." Faluna admitted as they made their way to the foyer and followed after Jet and the two boys. Along the way Faluna opened a closet and let Gallows out of it. "This door will not lead you where you wish, Mr. Gallows."

Gallows chuckled. "Uh, yeah, I figured that. Just got a little lost." He joins the two women. Noticing Virginia. "Wow. What happened to you? Playing dress-up like that will get a few necks a-turning. I should know, mines already done a 360 twice over."

She remained with a darker blush. "Please, don't say that." She softly requested.

"Okay, but I'll be thinking it and you know it, so it's not like it'll help you anyway." Gallows replied with a shrug. "Why the makeup too though?"

"F-Faluna said that I looked better this way as a lady. I, sort of feel uncomfortable talking about it." Virginia glanced away.

"Uh-huh. So, when you show up do you think anybody's neck will snap from the turning? I would think if it goes around enough it would simply fall off." Gallows continued with a smirk.

She looked to the floor and tried to cover her face over. "Please…just stop talking to me." She requested as they entered the dining area.

This room was just as extravagant as any other part of the house. Heck, the banister on the stair alone was a work of art. The room was large. Tiled floor all white and black in some sort of pattern. The table longer than any other any of them had sat at. It could easily fit about three Maxwell Gangs or more. At the one end sat Clyde who was drinking his wine and talking with Clive who sat to his left about anthropology and random findings. Jet was trying to find where he was to sit. The younger Jet and Elliot took their seats away from the others, just because as children they would not be allowed in adult topics although, they still get to sit at the same table at least. Faluna took her place near to her husband. Gallows seated across from Clive. Virginia sat next to Clive.

"You will sit, brother, correct?" Clyde wondered as Jet was still looking at the table.

"He's not used to this Dr. Enduro." Virginia informed. "Jet, hurry, sit across from me!" She said only so Jet would hear. He looked around a bit nervously, saw her, nodded, and sat beside Gallows. "So, may I ask what is lunch?"

"Yes, it is a meal of sandwiches if you would believe." Clyde informed. The four drifters looked at one another strangely. Sandwiches did not sound like a meal that fit the occasion, setting, or what you would believe the people to be. "Yes, grilled cheese sandwiches. My specialty. You remember Jet, how I made them when we were kids? You loved them the most. No ones else's matched their excellence." Clyde continued with a smile. Jet gave a grin and nodded like he actually knew what he was talking about and had indeed remember such things. "Yes, and the rest of you will love them as well."

With that the door to the kitchen opened and a butler came out with a platter and placed the two of them at each end of the settings. "Thank you, Jeeves." Faluna replied with a smile. "That will be all." With that the old man left the room. Such service. The glasses were all already filled too. Jet just stared as his. The kids went to work lifting the platter and getting their sandwiches, and Clyde, Clive, Faluna, and Gallows did likewise. Jet continued drinking until it was gone. He had never in his life been thirsty like that. Was it this setting that did it? Virginia just stared at the platter. "Won't you eat, Virginia?"

"Oh, y-yes. I was just thinking of something." She took one of her own and bit into it a little. Faluna and Clyde just watched and gave a smile and went back to eating their own. Jet stared at her, though. She was finding that bizarre.

"If, you would excuse me." Jet stood. The first words from his that Faluna and Clyde really heard.

Gallows looked over. "Down the hall and on the right. Don't get lost." Gallows simply stated.

Jet looked at him oddly. What did that mean? Regardless he left the room. It was silent for the next few moments. Then Clyde and Gallows started talking about Baskar and all. Faluna listening intently on such an exotic topic she heard little of. The boys had their ways of having fun. Virginia looked to the hall. "I-I'm going to see what's taking Jet so long." She stood and fell to the ground.

"You must remember the length of the dress, dear." Faluna explained sweetly.

Virginia got up in a grumble. "Yes, I will remember that." She gave a smile and went down the hall. It was quite quiet down there. She found the bathroom and knocked. No answer. She had this weird feeling, and turned around to look into what seemed like a den. Jet stood in there. "Jet?"

"Huh?" He glanced at her. "Oh, it's you." He went back to looking at the wall. Just staring.

Virginia came to his side and looked at the wall as well. It was lined with various photos of Jet and Clyde. She looked at him with a mixture of worry and concern. "What, is it Jet?"

"I…how can I tell him, that I'm not Jet? Look at this, how can I tell him? Tell him that, yeah, I look like Jet, but I'm not Jet." He closed his eyes tight. It frustrated him. "It, I would be thrown out of here in a heartbeat and, he'll hate me. His wife, and those kids, the same. Hell, Virginia! He's named a kid after m…Jet."

"I understand, that. I," She looks at the photos and him. "My father, was dead, but he never got to rest. Do you, know how it felt seeing him like that? He was pretty much a ghost. And, for a moment I hoped I had my father, and everything was fine. Look, at how that turned out."

"You're hopes that rose were crushed, but you lived." Jet simply said. "Am I going to crush their hopes?"

"You, can go on saying nothing, and being his brother, or, you can simply tell him something that's not so simple to say. What do you want to do Jet? Tell him, or let him think you're Jet and everyone will be happy, except yourself?" Her hand took his. Her comforting hand. "You're going to have to talk about something at least eventually. You won't be able to not say things unless you come up with some sort of psychological back story to it as to why you never say much."

"I, guess I'm just going to have to keep going like this. I can't tell him." Jet said breaking away from her hand. "Virginia, tell them that I don't say much for some reason that you think is psychological. That way I don't seem like a big jerk of a brother."

"Okay." He leaves for the dining area again to his seat, and she follows soon after. "So, you were saying that these sandwiches you made as a kid for Jet a lot?" Virginia wondered.

"Huh?" Clyde looks to her. "Yes, he was rather fond of them, weren't you Jet?"

Jet simply nodded and finally ate one. Can't say he liked it, but he acted like it was the greatest thing ever. A taste explosion. And, to be on the safe side he decided he would eat more than anyone else had as well just as a trump card in case the acting failed. Finally, lunch had ended, and Faluna departed for the kitchen to work there on the plates. The kids ran off to play again. Clive was offered a chance to see Clyde's library and took it, and Clive took it, and Gallows went along just so he would not get lost again. Virginia seeing that it should only be the two brothers went into the kitchen with Faluna, but Faluna told her not to help as a guess, and so Virginia was instead off to see the kids.

Unfortunately, they did not say much. She laughed when she found that to strangers they were the most silent of children. Sort of like Jet, what with being quiet, saying only choice words, and really only being talkative to people they trust. "My name's Virginia. From what I hear you're named Jet. Just like your uncle, huh? And, you're, Elliot right? Those are really good names." She nervously said as they stared at her from their bed. It was like she was talking in a whole other language. "Um, well, what do you do for fun?"

Still silence. The young one raised his hand though. She pointed that out and wondered what he was going to say. "Are you my aunt?"

"N-no."

"Oh, I wish I had an aunt too. Cousins."

"Well, Jet is still a young guy. He may just yet."

"I hope he does. I want to be the older bossy one."

"Hey! I don't boss you!" Elliot defended. Jet simply stuck out his little tongue.

"Now, don't fight." Virginia simply stated. "It's not worth it."

"We hear there's monsters all over the world. Have you ever seen one?" Elliot questioned.

"I, have seen A LOT of monsters and demons…golems…other weird things." She replied with too much exaggeration than needed.

"Really, and Unc'a Jet too?" Jet eagerly wondered.

"Jet may have seen even more than myself. I'm not sure. He's a really good fighter. He's just a bit trigger happy though on occasion. He doesn't think things through. So, he never has a strategy." She explained.

"Still, that's awesome! He fought a lot of monsters." Elliot replied.

"It's not so 'awesome' when they're in front of you ready to kill you." She lamented. "Yep, Jet has faced some interesting things. He's fought a golem, which is not common might I add. Knights. Plenty of demons. People who were turned to demons. A dream demon." She put a finger to her lip. "I'm sure I'm missing one important one." She wondered. "Oh! He's even fought the very guardians themselves!"

"Really? Wow. And he won every battle? He must be really tough."

"Well, no, alone he isn't. Do you want to know how Jet beat up so many bad guys? What his secret weapon is?" She eagerly announced.

"Is it that cool ARM he has?" Elliot wondered.

"No! He has some really cool power right?" Jet wondered.

"While he does have an impressive one of a kind ARM, and a…sort of power…no."

"So, what then?" Elliot finally asked.

"Me, for one."

"You? A secret weapon?"

"And, those other two guys. Without us Jet wouldn't have won so many times."

"So, you guys are like super and can fuse into one being and use an awesome power to vanquish foes?" Elliot theorized.

"No, no!" Virginia protested. Thinking the answer was far out there. "We're only super, because we're friends. You see, Jet's secret weapon is his friends, but he'll never admit it. We're all good at different things, and by working as a team we make up for the others' lacking trait. Like, Jet's pretty quick and strong. Gallows is powerful with his arcana. Clive is a great shot, but is slow. We only won so many battles because of the other."

"So, if we had great friends we could be super strong too?" Jet wondered.

"Well, you're almost a team being brothers. You each are probably better at different things. Still, the more allies the better I would think." Virginia observed.

"Did you fight all of those things too?"

"Yep."

"Wow, then you're pretty cool too then. Maybe you should be my aunt." Jet replied eagerly. Virginia simply looked away a moment in a blush and looked back without one quickly.

"Idiot! It doesn't just happen like that." Elliot replied. "They have to love each other, right?"

"R-right." Virginia sternly replied.

"Phooey." Jet crossed his arms causing a smile to cross Virginia's face. He was so cute! Imagine an actual little Jet running around and that would be just as cute too.

Speaking of the actual Jet. Well, not the actual Jet, but the Filgaia Sample named the same and looking the same, just not the same. The two brothers remained at the dining table following the meal. Jet in his usual silence, and Clyde just in an awkward one.

"So…you're a drifter than, Jet?" Jet nodded. "So, I would think you've seen a lot of things out there. Anything you think will help my study of the history of the planet and it's civilization?" Jet nodded. "Oh? Well, what?"

"Let's…not go into it right now." Jet simply replied.

"You don't talk much. I could have sworn you used to talk more." Clyde said with a scratch to the back of his head. "Thank you, Jet. For coming here, and being Jet. It really makes my day, to see my brother again. I can understand if you don't like this."

Jet stared at him with uncertainty in his mind. "What, do you mean?"

"Adam, I know."

"I'm not Adam. I'm Jet."

"No, you're Adam, the Filgaia Sample. I know, I'm Jet's older brother. I know my father's projects. I know what he did with my brother's body."

"I'm not Adam. I'm not your Jet. Who am I than?" Jet nearly stood in aggravation.

"Who are you? That is a question best solved by yourself." Clyde simply said. "I can help you then, Jet. Just, stay a little longer would you?"

"You…can help me?" Jet stared at this man. He knew the truth. He knows enough. Even though, he is not his brother, he still acts like a brother to Jet. "O-okay. Only, for a little longer."

"Thank you. This will mean much more to my sons and Faluna. They need family I would think, and, it does make me happy to see, my brother, even though it's only his image." Clyde said quietly.

"I…remember things though…and….I would like to say that whatever I can remember is memories that belonged to Jet." Jet replied seeming far off and distant.

"His mind was most likely brought along with the body, but it was fragmented and jumbled." Clyde theorized. "I, think I can help you Jet. If you will let me there is something I've been researching that you should see as well."

"If you think…it will help. I…guess…I can trust you." Jet calmly replied. Still, something in the back of his mind was yelling 'No!' out to him. He just could not shake that uncertainness and untrusting voice. The paranoid and suspicious voice in the back of his head. And, he was unsure if his voice, or that voice was the truth.


	3. A Transition Chapter That May Not be Tha...

"No, that' snot fair!" Jet, the son of Clyde protested. "I want to play with Unc'a Jet more!"

"You know that eight' o'clock is the latest I will ever let you stay up Jet Enduro." Faluna scolded. "Now, go on up to bed."

Jet stood idly by watching the two boys get escorted to bed by their mother. By now all of the group was back together since it was said that the time for bed was coming. It was too early. Jet was used to later hours. In fact, he was not even sure he ever slept much. He could easily go at least three days without getting tired. Is that normal? He wondered if someone like Clive could cross the wasteland with no food, water, and all over the period of three days and not even need the sleep too. Was it just him? He got this upset feeling in his stomach thinking about it. Then it flashed in his mind. Those green pods of water that they cloned him in. He saw it in his mind. He wanted to barf there and then, but everyone was watching. They were all behind him.

"You four may use the guest room." Clyde announced as he walked up. "Follow me."

Gallows and Clive began for the room and Virginia waited for Jet to move. He did not. So she took his hand and dragged him with her. Before they got to the end of the hall a shout was heard. "I want Unc'a Jet to read me my story!" The little Jet announced.

"Yeah, I want Jet to read us a story tonight." Elliot retorted.

Virginia stopped. "Well, Unc'a Jet?" Virginia mused. He groaned and looked away.

Faluna entered the hall. "Oh, would you mind if you told them a story Jet? They are rather fond of you."

Jet looked back into his head. Sighed. Mumbled some unintelligent words. Tapped on his elbow with his fingers since he had his arms crossed to begin with. "Fine." He finally stated. Faluna simply smiled at that.

"Okay, come this way." Faluna led him into the boy's room. They each had a separate bed; adjacent from one another. Faluna placed a chair between the two and turned Jet's attention to the shelf on the wall. "Here's where we keep their books. Feel free to choose one."

"Uh, yeah." He got out between the cheers from the boys and the mother who politely said to stop or Jet may not read to them. Jet simply stared at all the books. Scratching his head. He didn't know how to read any of the titles. They all seemed a bit oddly named. Were they in another language? He shook his head. It was probably just the dim light given off by the candle. He sat in the chair ignoring the books. "Forget the books. I know much better stories anyway."

"Really? One of your adventures?" Elliot wondered.

"My adventures?" Jet wondered.

"Yeah, Virginia was telling us all about you." Elliot replied.

"She did, did she? Well, I'll have to rethink what I'll say then."

"Well, is there action in this one?" Elliot wondered.

"There's action in all my stories." Jet replied.

"And, what about monsters?"

"There's always monsters or demons too, but," He notices how the little Jet grabbed his blanket at that. "They aren't so scary the monsters. They just happen to be one." The boy relaxed. "What else do you want in the story?"

"Well, uh, what about knights?"

"No, that story isn't interesting, but I'll add some anyway."

"What about the girl? The hero always saves a girl." Elliot brought up. Young Jet nodded in response.

"I, guess I'll throw one in for you guys." Jet relented.

"Okay, so tell us the story then!" Elliot replied.

Jet chuckled. "Okay, just hold on a minute." He smiled. Virginia—who was watching from the door with Faluna—had never seen Jet smile and laugh like that. It sort of made her smile too. Did Jet have the power to make everyone smile as long as he did too? "Well, let's see…Oh, it was some time ago, but not so long ago. There was a young man with the name of…Er…Jet." He said. He had no other idea on what sort of name he could give. "Well, Jet was a gunslinger. Yeah, he was. He had this cool gun with the," He stopped. "Uh, he had a cool gun. It wasn't special. It was just a gun. And, he was good at using it too." He added.

"Well, Jet was living his life pretty simple. He would just wander around helping people all over the place. He never took rewards." Virginia almost laughed at that. This Jet was obviously not him. "Well, he, uh, hmm."

"You don't know?" Elliot wondered. "It's you story."

"I know! He was just living like that for as long as he could remember. Then one day he came upon a town. It was torn apart and the people were dirty and scared. 'What was wrong?' he wondered. A villager replied, 'A few days ago demons came and took my daughter away. They retreated to their tower of evil to the north.' So, Jet took his gun and gave an arrogant grin. He said he would saved her and help the town regain their once prosperity."

"What's prosperity?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter. I guess, it means, well, he's just going to help the town become a good town again." Jet explained nervously. He let his confidence return. "So, he came upon the tower. It was soooo high, and soooo dark that it made his horse run away. But, no, not Jet. He stood firm and stride right through the front gate."

"Was there a drawbridge?"

"A drawbridge? Why?"

"I don't know. Most of the stories have one."

"Well, no, this is my story. There are no crummy thing like those."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you really need one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then there was a drawbridge, but it was never raised since the demons could not do so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, just because."

"Why? There must be a reason."

"Uh, they didn't have thumbs."

"They didn't?"

"No, they didn't."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Forget it! The drawbridge just can't be closed because of an ancient magical seal placed on it that makes it that way." Jet responded.

"Okay, that makes sense." Jet groaned.

"Okay, well, where was I? Right he entered the tower. And, as soon as he did, the door disappeared. He could not go back. No doubt some sorcery he thought. So he went on his way. As he came to a large room with stairs in the middle of it. He began for it, but suddenly the whole room lit up. 'Where do you think you're going?' he heard. From the distance was a demon with black-green skin who had a tongue that fell to his knees. 'I am Kobold', the demon said, 'I will not let you go on to the second floor, and there is only one way to go on up.' Jet looked on with bravery, 'Oh, and how is that? Must I kill you?'. 'No' the demon replied. 'You must defeat me in a footrace around my track.' 'You're track', Jet wondered. And from nowhere a running track appeared around the room. The demon took a spot on it behind a line. Jet took his place. He accepted the challenge. Jet ran against the demon, but no matter how fast he ran, Kobold was always ahead. In fact, Kobold was so far ahead, that he was done before Jet had moved two steps."

"Kobold cheated?" Elliot wondered.

"No, he didn't." Jet responded. "Moving on, Jet was left at a loss. He was thrown out of the room. He could move no farther without defeating Kobold. And, as Jet lied on the cold ground, he noticed that there were two pieces of candy nearby. A red one, and a blue one."

"Did he eat them and he got faster?"

"It's just candy." Jet gave the two boys a hooded look. "Candy doesn't make you faster."

"What if it was a sugar rush?"

"Well, no, that's not really." Jet groaned. "Look, let's continue. Anyway, so Jet returned to Kobold with the pieces of candy. 'Oh, so you're back? Do you wish to race again?', Kobold wondered. 'No,' said Jet. 'I wish to offer you this as a token.' And Jet gave the blue candy to the beast. 'A gift?', Kobold wondered. 'Yes, you beat me fairly, and you deserve a reward.' Jet responded. Kobold ate the candy, but the moment he did, he turned to a statue. He was frozen. Jet did not know why, but instead he moved on up the stairway."

"Why did Kobold turn to a statue?" Elliot wondered.

"I'll tell you later."

"I want to know now."

"But then it won't be fun later." Jet responded. "So, Jet made it to the second floor, and he found a large table with a goblet on it. He moved forward and looked into it and saw a drink. 'Do you think you can drink that all?', a loud echo of a voice said. Behind the table was a large man. Bearded and all. 'If you can drink all that is in that cup, you may go on up to the final floor.', the giant said. Jet scoffed. He was known as the best…uh" Jet was going to go into detail about being the best drunk, but that's not good for a kid's story right? "Well, he knew he could drink all that was in the cup. So, Jet did so, and he drank until he no longer could breath, and then he drank more. And when he put that cup down, it was still as full as it was when he started. 'Oh, I see you were not able to.' Said the giant. 'I'm sorry, but you cannot go any further.' Jet looked to him. 'It is not your fault. You are a good man, take this treat.' And Jet gave him the red candy."

"What happens to this guy?"

"Nothing. He eats it, and nothing." Jet explained.

"But, then what happened to Jet?"

"Well, listen up." Jet went on. "For being so kind, Jet was allowed by the Giant to continue. Jet arrived on the third floor, but found nothing. As he was waiting in the dark out came an old woman. 'You wish to save the girl and help the village?' she wondered. 'Yea, I have come for that reason', Jet replied. 'If you wish to do so you must lift me.' Jet scoffed. He was a strong man. Lifting an old woman should be easy. But, as hard as he tried he could not even get her an inch off the ground. Jet was at a loss. He had nothing to use, and could not pass the task. He did everything he honestly believed was right, and had nothing left. He wondered if giving his own life to the old woman would let the people be happy in the village and the girl be free. She said nothing back and a door was opened. Jet took the door and was met by a man as tall as the sky. In a boisterous voice he called, 'So, you are the one who was able to pass my trials and come up here?'. 'I am, but I passed none of your trials.' Jet replied. 'There was no way you could have. To defeat Kobold you would have never been fast enough. Kobold was not real. He was a thought, and being a thought he can be done with a race in a thought. That candy you gave him made him sticky and the thought faded. The cup of drink, was the very ocean. You cannot drink all of an ocean. But, you befriend the giant and that was enough. You shared all that you had. If you had offered the cup to him he would have let you up as well. The old woman was old age, and no one can defeat old age, but you were able to overcome old age by not seeing it as an obstacle. You were about to let your own life go just to help everyone.'. Jet stared at the large man, 'and just who are you? Are you the one who makes the village so?' 'The village is not at all real. I made it with my mind as I did Kobold.'. 'Why would you do that? What about this girl?' Jet wondered. 'The girl is my daughter and…You guys are asleep."

He stared at the two boys. They were indeed asleep. He groaned as he put his head in his hand. "Well, whatever. Everything ended nice and all." Jet commented. He rose from the chair and put it back against the wall. He put out the candle and he made sure the kids were covered. "Waste of my time." Was it?

He left the room for the vacant halls. Closing the door to the boy's room behind him. How long was he telling that dumb story? He found the guest room where the other three sat in silence. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Did you notice anything weird about the dinner?" Clive wondered. "The lunch too."

"No, why?"

"I don't know, after eating it, I noticed I was still hungry." Clive replied.

"So? Maybe you have a tapeworm." Jet replied.

"But, Gallows and I are hungry too." Virginia mentioned.

Jet stood there. "I…am too. Why?"

"My thoughts exactly. We all ate at both meals."

"Maybe, we just digested it already." Gallows commented.

"What are you saying? That this is something you think is suspicious, and may be another weird thing that happens on Filgaia?" Jet wondered. "It's not! This has nothing to do with anything like guardians, the council of seven, or Beatrice. You're making a mountain out of a little hill."

The other three exchanged glances. "You're right. We were just being too paranoid." Clive affirmed.

"Okay, so let's go to bed." Jet retorted. Then he noted there was only two beds.

"So, who's sharing with who?" Gallows wondered.

"I guess, I should share with Virginia." Clive noted.

"Why you?" Jet wondered.

"I'm married. Wouldn't you trust me best in the same bed as her?"

"No! I'm very trusting too!" Jet retorted. "I can understand Gallows, but not me. So why rule me out?"

"Hey, how dare you say you can't trust me?" Gallows interjected.

"I think this has been settled." Clive interjected as well.

"I don't care! He said he can't trust me!" Gallows replied. "You think you're better than me punk?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, none of that crap. Answer me!" Gallows gave him a stern look.

Virginia stepped between the two. "C'mon, stop fighting. None of us are better than the other." She turns to Jet. "Do you want to share a bed with me so badly you'd start a fight?"

He just stared at her. "No, it was just the whole point."

She turns away onto her bed. "This will be where I'm sleeping. Clive, you get the other side."

"I get this side." Jet immediately said. It was the side right next to the small table between the bed and the closest to Virginia. "You can have the window." He said to Gallows with a glare.

"Yeah, I like the window anyway." Gallows replied and sat on the other side.

"Well, sleep well you guys!" Virginia cheerfully said after taking off her boots and lying down under the covers. The dress she earlier fashioned that was lent by Faluna was taken off long before now. While Jet was telling his story and the other two were off doing whatever. She was back in her normal attire, as weird as it felt at first.

"Yeah, good night." Jet oddly said and did the same. Gallows and Clive exchanged glances and followed suit.

Hours went by. The night became morning. Someone was snoring. It was annoying. Jet stared at the pale blue ceiling. Who was he? His brother said that in the morning he would help him find the answer. Some trip to somewhere. He hoped that everything would run smoothly. No matter how he lied, he could not get to bed. Finally he settled on his side. Facing right at Virginia. Why had she been helping him as of late? She has always been awkwardly kind to him. Clive was too. Gallows, he was not sure of. Sometimes it seemed that Gallows and he were enemies, and then, they were friends. Well, not friends, but they acted friendly enough.

So, he just lied here staring at the other bed. Not at anyone in the bed, just that direction, because he did not like how it felt to be on any other of his sides. Then she moved. She moved and his eyes went to her face. She was awake. She looked at his eyes and smiled. She gave a gesture that would mean to be quiet. Then she made a gesture that said go to sleep. Then she pointed at him and laughed. She turns away with a yawn and faces the ceiling and closes her eyes.

He just stares at her. Mainly because she just made some sort of weird charades that he did not understand. He understood the be quiet one. It was just a finger over the mouth. He did not understand the other two. Did she mean that he looked like a baby? He never thought Virginia would make fun of him, especially in the middle of night like that. No, he probably misunderstood something that normal people should know, but since he is not normal, he did not get.

He was not normal. There were times, he wanted to be a normal guy. He should be a normal guy. Maybe, after all of this he will be a normal guy when he finds himself and discovers who he really is. With that belief in his mind he was finally able to sleep.


	4. Jet's Decision

"Are you ready Jet?"

"Well, uh, what for? I'm just seeing where you work." Jet replied. Clyde was leading Jet into some nearby ruins Clyde had said he and his research team worked out of. It resembled oddly, a ancient relic. One of the places of metal Jet had seen before for jobs for the Lamium, before he was killed. At first it seemed like any other ruin of bricks, but it soon became a metal ship that it was said the first Filgaians came from.

"You aren't amazed by all of this?" Clyde pointed out the structure. "It is a relic from long ago. We were lucky to find it before Lamium. Thankfully, he died along with his 'Saint' so I have no competition and I found this place." Clyde explained. No remorse for the man who is dead, and whose death was pinned on the Maxwell Gang.

"I've seen this stuff, many times before. It's nothing new." Jet confided.

"Interesting." Clyde noted as they came to a final door. "Let me introduce you to the others."

The two 'brothers' entered the dark lab. There was barely ay light in there. The only light was from a nearby candle, and from the lighting behind them. "Are the lights not working in here?" Jet wondered.

"Come now, meet the rest of the team." From the dark came four men, and two women. All in lab coats like his brother before them. "This man here," Clyde pointed out a large man of strength you would not normally think a scientist. He did wear glasses though. "This is Frank McCoy, he's a specialist on Leyline energies. Heidi Lank, and Trevor Beasly," He directs the attention to a young woman with blonde hair and a face of sincerity, and a man nerd in appearance like Clive, but even more so. You did not even see his eyes due to the glare on the glasses. "They too work with McCoy on Leyline energies."

"Uh, nice to meet you all." Jet stammered. He felt he should at least say something.

"Now, this man here is Tom Wolfcastle. He is part of the team that studies the environment and it's changes along with Mae Franklin next to him." Clyde pointed out an average man with black hair. Nothing of much more note. Beside him was a young woman with raven hair and a seductive aura. She gave Jet a slight grin and a wink. "And, last—but not at all least—is Benjamin Pierce who makes sure all equipment and the like is in working order."

"Um, I thought you studied anthropology Clyde, this, all seems like more than that." Jet commented. Anthropology was about customs and peoples and the like. Not environment, and Leylines, and overall everything.

"Well, you're right. We all mainly want to find out all we can on Filgaia's history. We all have our specialties. I, look into the history of the people who used ships like this and other past civilizations." Clyde explained and Jet nodded. Something was not right with him. For one, he still did not like the fact the lights were off, and yet, they supposedly work.

"So, we came to discuss my memories though. To find my real identity." Jet got down to business. He had no care for all of them and everything they do. He came here only because the brother of the man who gave Jet his 'image' said he could help. He was always most concern with himself.

"Right, right. Come with me." At that the lights lit a trail ahead of them.

"Should I introduce myself?" Jet wondered.

"No, no. They know who you are."

"They do?" Jet wondered. How?

"I informed them, uh, this morning before I brought you." Clyde replied.

"Oh, okay, I guess." Jet scratched at his head and followed Clyde into the laboratory. They came to a stop in the dark again.

"Here it is, I believe this machine will help you." With that a light went on illuminating the area and blinding Jet. "We had to keep the lights off while we let it charge." After the blinding light Jet saw a tube-like container that was fed by a table that looked like it entered in and out mechanically.

"Uh, so, what is it?"

"This machine will read your dreams and allow you and I to see what is hidden in your subconscious." Clyde explained.

"O-okay."

"You will have to lie down on the table. I suggest you take off your coat and shirt. Those extra rounds too. Basically all you'll need is your pants."

"Right." Jet actually felt nervous for a second. He did not see the other six scientists. Especially not the girls. He would have been embarrassed if any of them watched him unchanged. He did as he was told until he was left in his jeans and shoes. "Lie down?"

"Yes." Jet did so and after a few moments of being cold relaxed. What was about to happen he wondered. "Jet, you have the decision to use this or not. I should say that first."

"Why? Is it dangerous?" Jet wondered now with the hair on the back of his neck on end. He did not want a chance of dying now.

"No, but you might find things you won't like. You could change into a new person. I'm not sure, it has never fully been tested." Clyde warned.

Jet sat up. "Then, let me think about it real quick."

"Right, that's for the best." And Clyde wandered off into the darker parts of the lab. Probably to check on something.

"How will it change me?" Jet wondered. "Well, will I change?" He reconsidered. "I could stand some change anyway." He argued. "But, what about Virginia? Will she like me changed? Will Gallows or Clive? That Pike kid? The Florina girl who lives in Secret Garden?" Jet wondered. His 'friends' as Virginia told him once. What would they tell him to do? "Clyde?"

His 'brother' walked in. "Something on your mind?"

"Can, I go see about something first?"

"Yeah, back at the house? If you be quick about it."

"I will."

And, Jet ran out once his clothes were back on. He came right up to the Enduro home not breaking a sweat. The ruin was a good distance from the house. Normally a short horse ride, a longer walk—obviously. He stumbled into the home. "Where's the fire?" Clive wondered as Jet bumped into him. Virginia was across the room with a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I, just wanted to know something."

"What is it, Jet? You know you can tell Clive and me anything." Virginia responded standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Do, you guys like me? As I am?"

Clive and Virginia looked to one another. "Of course we do." Virginia replied.

"Do you think there are some things I should change about myself? My way of life, or anything?"

"Well, you do have some things you should change. Like the anti-social thing and all." Clive murmured. "Overall, no. You really don't have to."

"But, should I?"

"You should do whatever you want to do!" Virginia responded. "This is about finding yourself right? Well, I support you. You have to go to any length to find who you are!" Virginia encouraged.

"O-okay, then." Jet looked to his hand. "Thanks." And he bolted out for the ruins again. The two others just looked at one another and gave a shrug. Jet eventually found his way back into the ruins. As he did Mae Franklin found him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You agree to do this then?"

He gave her a confused look. "Yeah, I do." Jet left her in the hall and found his way to Clyde who was at the machine waiting. He stood.

"You decide?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Jet confirmed as he took off his shirt and all again except his pants and shoes. He was not comfortable taking off his clothes again, though.

Jet lied back on the machine, and it began to move inward into the tube slowly. Jet was already asleep, as if it was induced. He went lax and the tube sealed and filled with a liquid placing him in entirety in the solution. If he had been awake, he would probably hate this. Being in a tube. They always did make him queasy.

And, as he slept, things hit him full speed. His head was crammed with pain, but he never felt it. His memories surged, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in some open field of grass. A mountain and a forest in the distance.

_"What is this place?" He wondered._

_"This is Filgaia." Jet replied. Wait, Jet replied. Beside Jet was the true Jet. The boy who was son to Elliot Enduro._

_"You're, Jet?"_

_"I am, and you are too, right?"_

_"Are you, a memory?"_

_"Yes, only a phantasm."___

_"Why?"_

_"I just am."_

_"What is this place then? I don't know it. You do."_

_"This is Filgaia before it decayed. This is the Filgaia that is in your memories. The ones that would be used to restore the world to this."_

_"It's, just the same as Yggdrasil. The time I was there…with, everyone." Jet muttered._

_"Why are you here, Jet? I would say Adam, but you decided not to be him." The true Jet wondered._

_"I'm here, to find myself." Jet replied easily._

_"I'm afraid you will." The true Jet replied._

_"What?" Jet asked shocked._

"Hey! Gallows!" Virginia stormed up the stairs of the Enduro home. "Have you seen Faluna or the boys?" She wondered as she caught up with the Baskar priest.

"Huh? Nah, but I thought I saw Faluna go into her room. To take a nap I think." Gallows replied as he was investigating the grandfather clock in the den.

"Okay, thanks." She left him for Faluna's room. No Faluna. She scanned the large room and bathroom, and found nothing. Just oddly, one of Faluna's dresses under the blankets. Her shoes and stockings, as well as her gloves too. Why would Faluna do so? It makes no sense to leave her clothes as if she was sleeping there, but was not. She scratched her head and left the room. "She wasn't there."

"Oh, no?" Gallows suspiciously wondered. "Well, I just remembered that the kids were going out to make a sandcastle in the back."

"Oh, thanks. Maybe Faluna is there." Virginia made her way down the stairs and through the house into the backyard. There was a mound of dirt that suggested a sandcastle was in the works, but no boys. "Where are they?" She kicked something. Clothes? The boys clothes lied on the dirt as if they took them off right there. Just like Faluna! "Clive! Gallows!" She ran into the house. The green haired man with specs caught her by the shoulders and calmed her.

"What is it?" He wondered.

"What's going on?" Gallows wondered as he burst in with ARM drawn. "Monster?"

"They, aren't here at all. They weren't here at all." She mumbled as if she had seen a ghost.

"Who wasn't?" Clive replied.

Gallows ventured about the area securing the room. "Hey, why did that butler leave his clothes lying around?" He wondered.

"Where's Jet?" Virginia shouted in a hurry. "Where is he? I need to see him now!"

"What's wrong?"

"They all were fake."

"The, family?"

"I'm not sure about Clyde, but, Faluna…a…and…I found their clothes totally empty! As if their bodies just evaporated and left the clothes behind." Virginia explained. Gallows and Clive exchanged worried glances.

"Right, where is Jet?" Gallows replied.

"With Clyde…in the ruins." Clive responded. "Get packed. We shouldn't jump to conclusions though. We'll head for town, and come back here." Clive explained. It was a good plan. "Then, if we still can't find them, we call the horses and go for the ruins."

"Right." The other two nodded.


	5. The Hidden Agenda

"Excuse me," Virginia followed by Clive and Gallows entered the local Inn. "Have you seen Mrs. Enduro today? Faluna? Or maybe her two boys or the butler?"

The Innkeeper stared at her. "Enduro?"

"Yeah, they own the home outside town."

"I know that!" He replied insulted. The three were relieved at that much. "A sad thing. What happened there ten years ago."

Ten years ago? The same time roughly that the Yggdrasil System was initiated and Filgaia became desert and everyone lost memories of the previous Filgaia. They do not know that of course. "What happened, ten years ago?"

"Well, I think it was after Jet died. Elliot had left and it was mainly Clyde and his family living there. Him and his wife, the two kids."

"What happened?"

"Well, they died. Not Clyde though, no, that's the sad part."

Virginia let out a gasp and covered her mouth. The other two stared on intently. "Now, is that true?" Gallows inquired. "I saw Faluna and the two kids yesterday. They were here yesterday! Right out there in that-" Gallows looked out the window. "…house."

"A pity too, the home. It had become a haunt."

"But we were just there, and it was a beautiful mansion!" Virginia protested.

"No, it wasn't." Gallows confirmed. Look." He pointed out the window where the home was visible. An old roof with holes and parts missing was visible from town. "What's going on here?"

"You said, Clyde did not die?" Clive wondered.

"Yeah, it was sad." The Innkeeper went to washing some mugs.

"Virginia, something is up. I suggest we form some sort of plan. We must find out more on this." Clive turned to the girl.

She looked like a man was about to kill her. Like she had seen a ghost. "Jet! What about Jet? We have to find him first! I don't…want him to die."

"You're right." Clive replied. He looked to Gallows.

Gallows nodded. "That punk is like a brother to me. We better find him a-okay when we get there or I'll have to kill him ten times over."

"Let's go! Where is he?" Virginia said in a nauseous scramble back and forth.

"Where does Clyde normally hang out?" Clive asked to the Innkeeper.

"He and some of his other scientists hang around in that ruin just a bit aways. You should have no trouble finding them."

In the same ruins, were Clyde and Mae as they watched over the man who is currently known as Jet. "So, how much longer will we have to wait to pick up where our formers left off in such a disgrace?" She wondered.

"Not much longer." Clyde noted as he looked at a machine. "The Filgaia Sample will be able to be used in time. We will complete our goal. Do not become impatient."

"We are about to complete what the last Council of Seven could not do Clyde. What your father could not. All we needed was Adam, and he's ours now. Of course I'm impatient." She protested.

"Yes, sadly we had to alter the original plans. We can not rejuvenate this planet." Clyde noted grimly. He did not like that fact. "Many people will be killed."

"But, there will be new life, Clyde."

"I'm aware of that." He replied. Benjamin entered the room.

"A new Filgaia. One that was not tainted by science. By the sins. We will create a new Filgaia and kill this one off." He explained to the two. "Something this big will of course take time. There's no doubt."

Tom Wolfcastle burst into the room in a panic. "Enduro! The power to the hologram machine has shorted due to this, project of yours."

"The holograms?" Clyde wondered. "That is not good at all. By now those foolish Drifters have found out everything I would bet. These are the people who killed three members of the previous council even after the acquirement of the information from Hyades." He noted. "We must be careful. I want you all to go and prepare for their arrival."

"What about you?" Mae wondered.

"I…have my work here. I must complete this before they get here." He turned to the tube Jet sits in. The two others leave the dark room. "Filgaia will have to die, to give birth to new life that will ever have a chance, Adam. You will do this for me, won't you? You will! You bastard! You look like my brother!" He pounded on the glass. "You think you can so easily get away with everything you've done? You stole who my brother was. His body. His image. And, you are responsible for the death of father. Yes, only you." He returned to the controls. "My fool of a father. To desire such things."

_"Did you hear something?" Jet wondered._

_The true Jet looked to him. "Hear something?"_

_"Yeah, I thought I did. I felt something too. Something powerful. Emotions?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Me? I told you, to find who I am."_

_"You do not need to be here to do that. You could have simply stayed with your friends and have done that."_

_"Your brother, told me to do this. He said it would help me."_

_"__Clyde__?"___

_"Yeah."___

_"Then, you must not be here!" He protested._

_"Why not?"___

_"__Clyde__ and my father were opposites. They worked for opposite goals. They each were scientists, and they each had their own stratagem to return Filgaia to verdue. Clyde's was, to start over."_

_"Start over?" Jet questioned. "What do you mean?"_

_"My father, and the others of the council, believed in the Yggdrasil and the rejuvenation of the planet. Sadly, you know the outcome."_

_"So, what does __Clyde__ want?"_

_"He wants to destroy the existing Filgaia and recreate a new one through your memories of Filgaia. From your essence, which is Filgaia. I have been watching the events of the world. Through you Jet. And, I recall the battle you had with Nega-Filgaia, do you?"_

_"It's , sort of hard to forget."_

_"Well, that being, was growing into the planet Beatrice wanted. It was a living soul. You are the opposite of Nega-Filgaia."_

_"What?"_

_"Not exactly, you are more like the clone of the opposite. You are Filgaia, and you are not. And, affecting you, will effect Filgaia."_

_"So, he's going to destroy Filgaia through me? Then he will use my memories and attributes to create his own Filgaia?" Jet wondered in outrage. "Pheh, than all I have to do is wake up and get out of this thing."_

_"You can't."_

_"I can!" Jet wrestled, but could not. He could not free himself from this place. "It's like, who I am here, is separate from my body!"_

_"Is that you, Jet?" A voice echoed. Jet looked that way, and the original Jet did as well. Another boy that looked like them walked up. "Is this, us?"_

_"Yes, this is the Filgaia Sample." The original Jet replied._

_"Who are you?" Jet asked with shaken nerves._

_"Me? I'm Adam Kadmon."_


	6. The EndThat May Be A Bit Weak

The dream. No, not a dream. An ambition. Yes, it was an ambition. A motive. Something that drives people to do what they do. An example of such would be Virginia. She was driven to venture with her group and follow the prophets because she knew doing so would eventually give her the chance to see her father. Jet had always wanted treasure before. Maya is obsessed with gems. Clive wants to know everything as well as continuing the work of his professor.

The Council of Seven worked to save the world from the scars left by a war. Instead, they stole the very life from Filgaia in that accident caused mainly due to Beatrice—the dream demon. The Council of Seven has always been working to save Filgaia.

They now work to save our world, by starting over. Filgaia is a lost cause, but, they can start over with a new Filgaia. With a new human race. They could create a planet; they can create life. The people. That was the general idea. But, one question, is it right to do so? To begin new life by killing off the old. Is that ethical? It's a question to a debate that was never thought of, or planned.

The Filgaia Sample—the being who decided to be known as Jet at the insistence of a young woman—will be the foundation for the conclusion. He will make the final choice? No, but he is a tool. The tool that will tip the favor to whatever side.

Clyde Enduro was born nearly thirty years ago; give or take. He was married for twelve years of those to Faluna Valentine (Later known as Faluna Enduro). She was a kind, gentle soul with a flare for elegance always with a smile. She was Clyde's true love. The only woman he would ever care about aside from his ill-departed mother. He had two sons by her, each just as great to him as the last. The first was named for his father, Elliot. The second was never even born. He would have been named Jet though. That was what Faluna and Clyde had planned to name their second son.

Yggdrasil. It changed the world. Especially, Clyde's own. His mother had died earlier. He was sad that she suffered ill while his father only was concerned with his work in the Council of Seven. Then his brother died. Yggdrasil occurred, and he lost everyone else to him that was family. His father, wife, and his son Elliot as well as the dream of having another son named Jet died. Elliot was only still an infant. He knew that still. It has haunted him for over ten years.

The Maxwell Gang—minus Jet—made it's way in front of the opening of the ruins. The place their friend was within. "Jet's in here." Virginia remarked.

"Hold!" Up above atop the ruins stood one woman, and to each of her side a man. Heidi Lank, Trevor Beasly, and Frank McCoy. Three of the Council of Seven. "We of the Council of Seven will not allow you to halt the 'Ragnarok Project'."

"Ragnarok?" Gallows wondered.

"It is an ancient tale." Clive explained. "The fall of one world and all in it aside from Yggdrasil—the life tree—and the people within it's limbs. A new world was formed in the wake of the destruction."

"Yes, exactly." Heidi replied. "That is the Council's theory."

"Wait!" Virginia interjected. "You intend to kill off Filgaia and replace it?"

"A smart girl." Frank McCoy noted. He stood. "So let's not dawdle now. Heidi! Beasly!"

With that the three dropped down on the group. Clive pushed Virginia into the opening corridor. "Go on ahead and get Jet! We can handle these three."

Virginia hesitated, nodded, and ran into the ruins. The five remaining already drew their ARMs. "So, who do we go after first?"

Clyde patiently watched Jet. It had started. The one thing he has waited for. He has had nothing else to live for. His emotions long ago had left him. Probably along with his family. He had lived days in falsehoods. He had created people that were not at all real, and they posed as his family, but they were never real. The hologram machine had helped him in that, but that machine burnt out when the 'Ragnarok Project' began.

This boy, who looked much like his younger brother. His guise hurt him so. Angered him. "So, it begins. By killing off my brother and Adam I will be able to use the Sample in the manner I wish. I will reconstruct him, and alter the world through him. He will become a success story instead of the failure he is now."

_"What's going on?" Jet demanded. He watched as the other Jet collapsed. "What's wrong with you? I…feel like I'm burning up inside!"_

_"My brother…has…initiated the device." Jet muttered as Adam stood at his side._

_"You must wake up Jet." Adam commanded. "If you do not Jet here will die, and I will soon after. Without us, you will have no form. You will be no one. You'll be the real you, just like you wanted."_

_"But," Jet looked to the grass. "I'll be me? No, but, Filgaia's in danger! I can't do that…can I?"_

_"You should wake." Adam replied._

_"I can't though." He replied._

_"If you don't Jet will die!"___

_"Whatever! I told you I can't!"_

_Adam looks away with crossed arms. "If you so truly believe that. I don't care too much either, but I was intent on living my life. What little life I had. I had fun, watching you."_

_"I haven't given up, Adam!" Jet grabbed him and punched him across the jaw. In shock Adam stumbled to the ground. "You simply dismiss it as all that? I'm trying! I don't want you or anyone else to die. And, if I don't do anything they will. The only one who should die is myself and my brother. Jet's brother."_

_"But, it's too late. I'm sorry, Jet." With that Adam fell to the ground. The true Jet long-since dead. "I…can't help you…anymore…I'm sorry for that."_

_"No, I'll think of something!" Jet remarked. It was too late. Adam too, had disappeared. Jet was left alone in his world of memories. The wind picked up. The grass that was planted ripped itself up. The world around him was changing. A burning sensation tore through his body. His hand translucent. He could see through it. "D-Damnit!"_

Clyde smirked. It was going according to plan. Tom and Benjamin came forward from the dark. "Is it time, Clyde?" Tom wondered.

"Yes, we will now be able to start the process of making the new Filgaia, and following empower it by destroying this Filgaia." Clyde responded.

"Who will live?" Ben wondered.

"All who dwell inside the ancient relics. We are in one. The Ark of Destiny is one." Clyde responded. "Now, shall we begin?"

They look to Jet who remained in the capsule. Anything that made him look human was gone. He was just a template of a person now. No features what so ever. It was as if Jet's body had held him together. Was a shell, and this was what was within. "Yes, please do." Just as Tom said those words within the capsule something stirred.

Virginia felt something terrible through her medium. Something was wrong. Jet! That was all that came to her mind. Whatever it was that was happening involved him. "Where are you going little girl?" Ahead of the brunette stood Mae who casually leaned on the wall and delicately draped her arm holding an ARM in it. "I will not let you disturb Clyde. His work means much to me."

"Why should it?" She stalled.

"What do you mean?" Mae wondered.

"What do you get out of this?" Virginia questioned. "You don't want anything do you? I can see in your eyes the rejection, of a man all too much still in love with a woman that is gone."

"How dare you? You will not use that fact to your advantage!" Mae stood ready to fire, and did so. Virginia dropped to the ground flat and drew her two ARMs firing forward.

The lab in the dark ahead rang out with a cry. Something had stirred within the capsule. The Filgaia Sample. The being currently without form. Just as the three of the Council began their work a tentacle made of the Sample's body struck out at Tom and rammed right through the head like a hot knife does with butter. A second one rammed itself through the chest cavity of Ben and each scientist dropped to the ground.

Clyde let out a echoing maniacal laugh. "You did excellent work, but the same will not work on me. Now, to begin." With a jump Clyde turned on a machine through a button. A field contained the Filgaia Sample and destroyed the tube. A doorway was opened beside the portal. The other end of which is unknown.

"No!" Virginia burst into the room lacking one sleeve of her dress. Her arm bloody and still movable. "I won't let you hurt Jet!" She raised her ARMs.

"You? Pheh. It has already started. You are much too late Virginia." Clyde confirmed with a glance to the Sample. "Besides, he is not Jet anymore. He is the Filgaia Sample. As he was to begin with. Just a simple android."

"No he wasn't! He's not just some stupid android! He has a life. He's just like a human. He could be more human than you or I."

"I'm sorry, but I'm no longer human as well." With that he let out a blast of energy throwing Virginia to the ground. "I have used the library of Hyades to transform myself for the most part. I have the power of the demons. I have perfected it though. While the Prophets could not survive on this Filgaia, I can." He grinned.

A tear fell from her eye. Was it true? Was she too late? To save Jet? To save Filgaia? "Even if that were true!" She stood. "Even if I am late. Even if I can't save Jet. I can still kill you!" She let off multiple rounds. Clyde nimbly dodged the shots. In seconds he had closed the distance between him and Virginia. She trembled with an unknown fear. He was inches from her. She had no means of retaliation.

"Good bye. It's sad you won't see the new Filgaia." With that Clyde went in for the kill. Virginia winced shutting her eyes.

Nothing came.

"Let go of me!" Clyde demanded.

"I can't do that." Jet replied. His image the same as before. A young man with gray hair. The jeans, the boots, the poncho like coat. The two scarves that seemed like they had a mind of their own when it came to moving. His one black glove on his right arm. He smirked.

Two shots echoed out. The wasteland seemed quiet and peaceful although it would soon not exist. The skies became a darkened purple. In the midst of dust were two men. "So, what's your favorite food?" Clive wondered.

"I don't know. Rice?" Gallows replied.

"Well, I do know your favorite drink." He laughed. Bandaging his arm and chest. Finally fixing his glasses on his nose. "Well, do you think we should go?"

"Might as well. We may be too late, but we might as well see how we die. I'd be able to die knowing at least that much." Gallows simply replied and helped the sniper from his sitting position. "Though, it's sad that we had to shoot these three. The girl didn't look all that bad."

Clive gave him a glare. "Yes, I was thinking you would say that."

The two walked into the ruins in a limp. Gallows had been shot in the foot. Sadly by Clive. An honest mistake.

"I don't understand. I killed off Jet and Adam!" Clyde gritted his teeth. "How?"

"Without them, I am free to be who I really am. And, I'm really Jet. I really look this way. No other." Jet replied throwing Clyde across the room. "You took advantage of me and my friends. I won't let you go for that. I don't care about you wanting to kill off Filgaia, or wanting to kill me. But, when you hurt people I care for you have another thing coming!" Jet took out the Aigert-Lahm.

"What, is that?" Clyde wondered. "That ARM…it's black? I thought it was white."

"Shut it. Werner changed it for me long ago." Jet replied recalling such events. "You betrayed me. You led me on. That hurts me more than anything else. I was…actually beginning to like having a family." He softly spoke. "You had to steal such things from me?"

"They've been dead for years Sample! It's all your fault! You killed them!"

"I did no such thing."

"You did!"

"Reality in your mind is fragmented. You only believe what you will now." Jet noted. "Come now. We fight." Jet stood relatively defenseless with the Aigert-Lahm LV/B2 slung over his shoulder.

"Jet!" Virginia stood. Finally recovering from it all. The shock from Clyde's approach and his own sudden appearance. She stood beside him. "Do you need to be healed? What should I do?"

"Just, move back. This is something, I have to do alone." Jet replied lacking emotion. He just kept staring at Clyde who was slowly standing. Virginia bit her lip and moved back as he had said. Always ready to heal him in some way though.

"Heh. You think you can stop me?" Clyde muttered. "You will not!" With that Clyde ran forward and readied himself to run his hand through Jet. Nothing came, and Jet remained standing. Clyde had stopped short. "Why? Why can't I kill you?"

"Because you can't kill Jet." Jet dropped the butt of his ARM into the hand that was not already holding the gun. "But, he needs to kill you." With that multiple rounds cut through Clyde with much ease. Clyde's eyes of pure shock could almost be heard in the dark of the room. "I'm sorry, Clyde."

"No…I am." Clyde stumbled back as he covered the biggest inflicted area. "There's…no way to stop the destruction of Filgaia now…You…will have to make the new planet…or…Filgaia will die…I'm sorry…There's no other way." Clyde fell to the ground. "Please…save this Filgaia…I love it with all my heart…Jet."

"I understand." Jet walked forward and came to the machine he broke out from. The portal remaining on the other side.

Virginia walked forward and looked down at Clyde. He looked to her. "Do…not…feel bad…Virginia. I…I can go see…F-Faluna again now…and…Raise…Elliot…as I was…not allowed to."

Virginia tried her best not to give off any emotion. Before her was a flawed man who was only after giving a new hope in a misguided manner. He wanted a world like that of the one he had before he lost his life. When Yggdrasil stole it from him. He wanted to see that world again, and believe that if he could bring it back, he would bring back Faluna as well.

"Jet?" Virginia joined Jet as he stared at the hole in the universe. "What will we do?"

"I'm sorry Virginia."

"You can't do anything?"

"No, I'm sorry that I can do something." Jet looked to her with a smile. "I've found who I am. I was Jet all along it seems. I just wish I had found out sooner. My own greed lead us to this."

"It wasn't your fault, Jet. You only wanted good things. I know it!" She encouraged. Gripping his arm. The same the had saved her.

"I started this long ago without knowing it, Virginia. From the day I was created this whole thing was put into motion." Jet replied. "Those who live on Filgaia must live with their sins that they carry for wanting to save Filgaia. You remember how we saw those machines? The ones that acted as Guardian Shrines and all?"

"What are you planning to do?" She said sternly.

"So, you noticed that I was hiding something?" He chuckles. "I knew you would figure it out."

"Jet." She moved in front of him. Taking each hand gingerly. She looked at the hands, and then right to his eyes.

He changed his expression to one of all seriousness. "The only way I can save Filgaia and make up for my sins is to give my life back to Filagaia. That's where it belongs."

"No! You can't do that! You have to find another way." She shook her head ferociously.

"I'm sorry. I said that." Jet looked over his shoulder. "Looks like we have company."

Virginia looked to the door where Clive and Gallows entered. Gallows stepped forward with Clive's help. "So, punk, you plan on dying, is that it?"

"That was the general idea, moron." He replied with a grin.

"Pheh. You won't stop that even now, you two?" Clive muttered. "It was a perfect experience the journey we've been on. We've found out many things and lived through it all due to none other than you, Jet."

"No. We only found out those things, and lived due to all of us. We're a team, remember? And, no matter what, you guys will always remain a team. **WE** will always be a team." Jet confirmed.

"Virginia, why don't you come over here and leave the kid alone? You know how he gets about being called a friend? He doesn't like it. So let him be alone like he wants to be." Gallows said with a smirk as he did almost a shrug.

"Yes, let's allows Jet his solitude." Clive agreed.

Virginia looked to Jet's chest. A tear in her eye. She looked up to Jet's face, and gave him a warm smile. "We will always be a team Jet."

"I know."

"And,"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'll wait until the next I see you to tell you." Virginia replied and let go of his hands. "Thank you, Jet. For everything!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and made her way to the other two. They watched him a few more minutes, and turned away. Leaving the gray-haired boy to his lonesome.

"I have to go. I'm going to live!" Jet replied forming a fist. "I have a home, and I'm not sure if I'll see it again. I'm not sure if the welcome mat will be gone, and I'm definitely not sure if my key to it will work when I get back, but I don't care. That wasn't the point. I have a home. I have memories. Filgaia! Show me what you can do!"

With that he jumped into the hole. Following, there was nothing. The portal disappeared. The ruins became dark again. Filgaia was on it's own. It was fine again. Nothing.

Gallows, Clive, and Virginia made their way to the exit never speaking a word. As the light blinded them from outside they found something rather bizarre when they regained the ability to see. A plain of grass. The Filgaia of the past. Though, it was no longer the past. Was this, Jet's parting gift? Did he restore the planet's verdue? They could see no other reason.

What did Virginia want to say, as she looked into his eyes? As she fell to the grass and watched the clouds, she recalled it. It was something so important he would have to return to know. Maybe someday he will be able to?

"So," She began. "Where to now?"

"Clive?" Gallows looked over.

"Well, why not go home? I haven't seen my Kaitlyn in some time."

"We all know it's Catherine you want to see." Gallows gave him a smirk.

Clive gave him a glare. "Moron." Clive replied and looked away. After a few moments, they all broke out into laughter.

Somewhere, Jet was still with them. That fourth spot of the team will never be filled by any other.


End file.
